Michael Everdeen
Michael Everdeen ' ''"The only thing I have left to lose is my life, which, quite frankly, I could care less about." -Michael Everdeen shortly before his death. "I, Michael, vow to be at your side, Luna, at all time, through the good and the bad, the thick and the thin, the joy and the sorrow. To always remember this moment, these emotions, and to always treasure them in the warmest part of my heart. To honor what we have done, to cherish the present, and look forward to the future. And to always, alwaays love you, now and for the rest of eternity." -Michael's vow to Luna. '''Bio Michael Everdeen was the District 12 Tribute in the 20th Hunger Games (Hunger Games 1) and was the first of the many DeathFlame District 12 characters. In the end, he sacrificed himself to save his “ally” Saphire Doeburg from poison. He died a somewhat happy death at the age of sixteen, although he spent much time thinking over his life in the Afterlife. He was a leader of the human rebels when the Mist infiltrated the Afterlife, and, along with Snow, was largely responsible for getting rid of the Mist. After many attempts in the Afterlife, he finally managed to get together with his District partner from the Games, Luna Allgood. Michael is an extremely conflicted character, representing the struggle between good and evil within all humans. He is partially vampyric after allowing the demon-vampire Valkoor Cohen to enter his body, fitting his animal-like rages he may enter. He is now happily married to Luna, and is the proud father of Abbigail and Matthew Everdeen. Personality When he was first introduced Michael was seemingly kind and open to others, particularly to his most apparent competition, Ember Light and Xavier. Besides his district partner, Luna, he allied with two others, Noah from District 3 and Chris from District 8. However, his true colors were shown when he went into the arena, after killing the girl from 2, the girl from 10, and KJ within the same day. Michael has bad anger management issues; he can easily get angry at anytime and at everyone. He also is very pessimistic about himself and his actions, always blaming himself for anything that goes wrong, especially the deaths of his allies in the Games. When he was first placed in the Afterlife, he rarely was seen outside of the woods. He’s slightly shy, and doesn’t enjoy being around everyone. However, to those who know him, Michael is very kind and does a lot for his friends. He’s very defensive of his friends, especially his family, and when they are threatened he acts with almost animal-like ferocity. He suffers from mood swings; his reactions range from euphoria to fury. Early Childhood Michael was raised by his father, William Everdeen; his mother died giving birth to him. He had two siblings; his oldest sibling was Rob, and his older sister was Ashley. Ashley was five years older than he was and Rob was seven years older than him. Despite the age difference, Michael was extremely close to Ashley; he spent most of his time playing with her, and she was his best friend. The Everdeens were a hunting family through and through; William Everdeen hunted for most of his life and taught his children the art of hunting. Although William became immobile after a mining accident when Michael was 3, his family continued their father's tradition. Robert and Ashley became skilled with the bow and arrows, providing food for their family as Michael grew up. When Michael was five years-old, he began going out into the woods with his siblings. Although his main job at first was to carry supplies, he slowly learned how to set snares, how to track animals, and how to throw a knife. His family only had two bows, which Ashley and Rob used; because of this, Michael had to improvise. Rob insisted that Michael shouldn't even bother hunting until Rob was forced into the mines; after all, no one could hunt with a knife effectively. Rob believed Michael would be better off waiting until he could use Rob's bow. Thankfully, Rob was wrong. Michael was an incredibly gifted thrower; the skill came quickly to him, and by the time he was 8 he was better with knives than both of his siblings. Slowly but surely, he began to contribute to the hunts, using his accuracy and quick throws to hit animals that a bow would be too slow to react to. In order to master this skill, Michael almost never attended school. Although his teachers never minded (they bought a large quantity of meat from the Everdeens), this meant that Michael was illiterate for his entire life on Earth; he didn't really learn how to read until his stay in the Afterlife. Outside of his family, Michael didn’t have many friends. He spent most of his time hunting, so he had little time to socialize with others. His only other friend outside of his family was Dan Dunningham, a boy his age who also hunted. He would sometimes join Michael and his family on hunting expeditions, but usually he was not there. His brother Rob married a girl named Lili, and bore their first child, Katniss, when Michael was 11. Naturally, Ashley and he were the godparents, although he wasn’t as found of her as his sister Ashley was. Ashley's Games His normal life, however, changed abruptly when Ashley was Reaped into the Games when she was 16; he was 11. He watched from the sidelines as she entered the Games and instantly found an ally. He was the male tribute from District 9, Athemyst Doeburg. The two became relatively close and made out well to the final five, when Athemyst took a knife throw from the girl from 7 to save Ashley. Ashley quickly disposed of the girl, and watched in tears as her ally died. Now down to the final 3, Ashley got into a fight with the last career tribute, Rebecca Evens from District 2, and didn’t get out alive. Ashley was slashed across the chest and repeatedly stabbed in the heart. Her death affected Michael horribly; now with his sister dead, he was empty inside. He spent the next five years performing in a machine-like fashion, always depressed and angry over his sister’s death. The Gang Despite the anger and frustration that enveloped Michael, he still found solace in his niece Katniss. Following Ashley's death, Michael took on the role of Katniss's only god parent; he took that role to heart. When he wasn't in the woods or arguing with his brother, Michael loved to spend time with her. He played with her whenever he got the opportunity, and when she was three years old he brought her into the woods for the first time. It was the only happy spark in Michael's life, and he grasped onto it for as long as he could. Unfortunately, disaster struck once more. A few months after her third birthday, Katniss became gravely sick. The doctors in District 12 diagnosed her with a rare disease; no one had ever survived it before. There was a new medicine that had been recently released, but none of the Everdeens would be able to afford it. Desperate to save his niece, Michael turned to the only place where he knew he could find enough money to buy the medicine: the gang. District 12 was dominated by two different gangs, the Fangs and the Eyes. He joined the Fangs and began to quickly work his way up the ranks as a thief. His stealth, nimbleness, and of course his skill with a knife made him famous in the gang, and he soon collected enough money to afford Katniss's medicine. Even when he worked up enough money, however, he was forced to stay with the criminals; if he left, the gang threatened to kill his family. Thus Michael remained in the gang, stealing and killing to keep his family alive. And as time went on, the further and further Michael dipped into depression. Seth He did, however, form a close bond with Katniss, his godchild, after Ashley’s death; he had promised Ashley before she left that he would protect her. He also had a strong relationship with Seth “Everdeen”, a young orphan boy he had found in the woods. He took him in, fed him, and raised him as his brother. When he was sixteen, he was Reaped into the Games along with Luna Allgood, a girl he had sold turkeys to in the past. Before he left, he was given Ashley’s old District token, a necklace attached to a blood-stained ball of cloth, and also made a promise of return to Katniss. And thus began his journey to the Capitol. The Week before the Games Michael and Luna instantly formed an alliance, since they were both from the same district and could both relate to one another. Like Michael, Luna had lost family members, but not to the Games. When she was six, her parents and brother Griffin died of disease in the lungs, and was adopted by her aunt and uncle. Both of them had drawn away from society after the deaths, and found in each other an odd, unexpected friendship. Going into the training session, Michael was determined to play smart, by trying not to stand out as a potential threat. He made an alliance with Noah, a remarkably strong and intelligent 17-year-old from District 3 and Chris, the twisted fifteen-year-old from District 8. He also made attempts to befriend the District 11 female, Ember Light, although his attempts were futile. He paid extra close attention to a few Tributes, particularly the boy from District 2, John Evens, whose sister, Rebecca Evens, had killed Ashley; Justin, the sly boy from District 9; Ember Light from District 11 for her obvious skill in the bow and her ninja-like abilities; and Xavier from District 11, for his close-combat skills as well as his mysterious skill in plants. Michael went into the Games with no regrets, believing he had done his job, and was ready to show himself to the world and his competition that he was no diplomat. The 20th Hunger Games Start of the Games The arena was a stretch of islands, with one main island in the center. When the cannon rang out, Michael went for the Cornucopia, despite his mentor’s warnings, and secured a bow, a green backpack, and, most importantly, knives. Knives were his weapon of choice and were crucial for his survival. At the start of the Games he and his allies camped out in a small, underwater cave, and then moved on to one of the larger islands, finding an abandoned city underground and a large forest to hunt in. The Games moved on particularly slow, with only three deaths in the first day, all of them going to John. After Luna almost drowned with a run-in with an odd water-horse, she figured out that the Gamemakers were using fairy-tale creatures in a sick, deadly way. This was proven when an army of goblins attacked the Tributes, killing off two of them. The first two weeks passed by slowly for the alliance as the four got to know each other, particularly Michael and Luna. Luna talked more about her brother, telling Michael about the song “Hanging Tree,” which they used to sing for hours on end. By the end of the second week, they received a field-guide of farie-tale creatures as a sponsor gift. When Luna asked him if he wanted to read, Michael refused, confessing that he couldn’t read. From then on, Luna slowly taught him the different letters, and, by using the field-guide, he slowly learned. At one point, the group ran into Ember and Xavier, but before a fight could ensue, Ember screamed out a warning about advancing tributes. The cry saved their life; they were able to avoid a fight with the approaching Careers. The Bloodbath The tranquility came to a halt when fire began to rain from the sky, and a kraken began attacking the Tributes. As the alliance ran, a burning branch impaled Noah, setting him aflame and frying him completely. Chris tried to fend off the kraken with his sword, only to be dragged under the edge of the water and slowly drown; the boy from 1 was also dragged under. Michael and Luna made it out alive, but just barely. Later, there was an announcement stating that there would be a feast on the north side of the island, filled with everything that the Tributes would be needing. Michael decided to go on his own, making this feast one of the most bloody of all time. He shot the girl from 2 when she ran to the table, avenging his sister. After grabbing his supplies, he was chased by John, who would have killed him if Ember hadn’t of shot him in the back of the head. Later, he killed the girl from 10, and after the death of the young tribute from 4, he killed KJ, stabbing him in the eye and then slashing off his head. He also ran into a dying tribute, Alex, who stated that he had been poisoned by Xavier; Xavier was now a prime threat. Finally, the playing field was down to the final 8, with Michael, Luna, Ember, Xavier, the boy from 4, the boy and girl from 9, and the girl from 7 still alive. The boy from 9, Justin, died shortly after the announcing of the final 8. Saphire Doeburg As the Games drew closer to its end, Michael began feeling closer to Luna. He realized how important she was to him, and he slowly grew to love her. However, he never got the time to say so; she began growing sick, and he didn’t want to tell her until she grew better. They ran into the boy from 4, whose name was Liam, who, surprisingly, saved their lives from a goblin attack. They instantly formed an alliance, and took refuge in the same underwater cave their old alliance took in the beginning of the Games. One night when Michael went out hunting, he encountered the girl from 7, a large girl with a deadly axe. Before they could fight, the girl from 9 jumped in, taking Michael’s side for some reason. The girl from 9 finished the fight by stabbing the girl, narrowing the field to 6. The girl introduced herself as Saphire Doeburg, and to Michael’s shock he realized that she was the sister of Athymest, Ashley’s ally in the Games. They both wanted to ally, but she was already allied with Ember and he with Liam and Luna; they couldn’t leave their alliances. So, they departed; Michael gave her some healing herbs before he left. Luna's Death When Michael came back to the cave, Luna’s fever began to intensify. Michael sang the Hanging Tree song to comfort her, and then he too fell asleep. The next morning, she woke up coughing, and spat up blood. Wheezing, she muttered that she had the same disease her dead relatives had died from, and she herself was dying as well. All Michael could do was hold her hand as she struggled to speak, asking him to win for her, and gave him her necklace, the last gift from her mother. And with that, Luna Allgood was dead. What followed was an hour of sobbing, screaming, “I loved you Luna!” over and over. After a while, he pledged to himself that he’d play by his own games, not the Capitol’s, and make all of Panem remember Everdeen and Allgood. When he went to sleep that night, he swore he could hear Ember and Saphire singing a song out in the distance, but he couldn’t tell. Michael's Sacrifice The next week was filled with Gamemaker events, trying to draw the last five Tributes together. The water and wildlife disappeared, forcing Michael and Liam to make base at the Cornucopia, whereas Ember and Saphire made camp on a nearby mountain; Xavier was nowhere in sight. A pack of wolves attacked them, seriously injuring Ember. Later, Michael found the “ghost” of Luna, a projection made by the Capitol made to lure him into suicide. However, the event gave him hope; he was just happy to see her again. He collected the reward from the Capitol for surviving, a flask of odd, green liquid, and departed. Finally, the Gamemakers had had enough. Multiple volcanoes erupted, scattering the remaining tributes onto the flat ground. Michael watched in horror as Liam got stabbed by Xavier, and in a rage threw a knife at Xavier, hitting him in the arm. Xavier threw a knife at him, hitting Michael in the arm, and would have hit him again fatally had Saphire not jumped in the way, getting hit herself. In fury, Michael threw his last knife, hitting Xavier in the chest, who limped off; he later was finished off by a huge scorpion generated by the Gamemakers. Michael knew that the knives had been coated with poison, and that both he and Saphire were going to die if not attended to. He realized that the liquid he had received from “Luna” was indeed anti-venom, but was only enough for one person. He knew that if he lost Saphire Doeburg, he would go insane; she was the closest person he had to a friend in the arena, and her brother had sacrificed himself for Ashley. He’d never get out of these games. So instead of drinking the anti-venom, he forced the liquid down Saphire’s throat. He himself fell to the ground in pain, and gave Saphire his necklace, telling her that she had to win for him and Luna. Knowing that he would be seeing his loved ones once more, and knowing that his spirit would finally be at rest, Michael Everdeen died with a grin on his face. Result of the Games Saphire vowed to never let the Capitol forget him, and ended up winning along with Liam. Ember unfortunately died from the injuries she received from the mutt attack. Present life in the Afterlife Michael is a proud father of Matt and Abby Everdeen, and is married to Luna. Seems like his story has finally found a happy ending. Trivia *Michael Everdeen was Michael DeathFlame's first character in the Hunger Games RPG. *Michael was originally supposed to be 17, but this was changed shortly after the start. *Michael was also originally supposed to be a thief; however, Michael DeathFlame changed his occupation to hunter. *In the Afterlife, Michael is the only human with a Demon Gate inside him, and is the only one presently that can control demons. *Michael Everdeen was technically the first one to die in the first Hunger Games; however, due to lack of realism, the Games were started over, and Michael was spared. *Although Michael formed a close bond with Luna, he never bonded with Noah, Chris, or Liam; he never spoke to them again after the Games. *Michael met Xavier once again in the Afterlife at a club in Las Party. *Michael is a Skorpio child, which is very fitting to his personality. *Michael's son, Matt, looks very similar to Michael as a child; the only difference is in eye color and minor facial structures. Abby, however, did inherit Michael's green eyes. Category:HG1 Category:Male Category:D12 Category:Sacrifice Category:Afterlife Category:Married Category:Father Category:Twin children Category:Mood swings Category:Depressed Category:Original Category:Knives Category:District 12